Glass Houses
by Existence's Bane
Summary: Eros and Adonis have a talk. Adonis/Dionysus, tiny bit of Adonis/Eros slash


_Disclaimer: History owns, not I._

_Warnings: Homosexuality, mayhap slight fluff_

_**Glass Houses**_

_**By Cory**_

He was doing it again, and it really was getting old. Eros stared at Adonis, who had a glazed expression of intense thoughtfulness.

_Or maybe he exchanged brains for gorgeousness,_ Eros though lazily. This length of recent boredom, as well as Adonis' moping, was really dragging him down. Any moment that lacked in happiness, the whimsical love god had long since decided, was nothing to linger on, and this young human was only proving his point.

"What's wrong, Adonis?" he drawled, stretching in a catlike manner, amber eyes unblinkingly trained on the other.

Adonis sulkily sighed. "I'm worried, Eros. I don't want Dionysus to…" He trailed off weakly, then started anew. "What if he leaves me? I would never stop him, but what if he thinks there's a reason to? What if someone else can give him something I cannot?"

Eros refrained from rolling his eyes. _Humans. Never look at anything from every angle._ "I don't know why you're concerned. If he does, he does. There's no reasoning with it. Take it as it comes, Adonis, and accept that there's no use worrying." He rolled to his feet and lifted his wings so they wouldn't drag on the ground as he walked gracefully to the hunter's side.

Adonis looked more terrified than ever at that. "I can't stop from worrying about it, Eros. I am far from worthy of him."

Eros decided that knocking some sense into him with a well-placed thump on the head was not in order, so instead he lifted his hand to Adonis' shoulder and spun him about to face him. His eyes seared into Adonis' blue-green ones as he asked insistently, "Adonis, why do you hunt?"

Adonis stared at him incredulously. "I don't see—"

"Kindly answer me," Eros cooed, patting his shoulder as he let his hand fall from it. "What is the purpose of your hunts, when you could easily relax here with the gods instead of exerting yourself needlessly?"

Adonis looked down at him unsurely as he replied, "It's nice to get out sometimes—to breathe the air, just to look around and watch the world."

"So you reach no destination?" Eros asked, though he knew the answer already, and tossed his head back, flinging his golden-red hair from his face. "There's no true goal?"

"No, not at all. It's the journey itself that intrigues me." Adonis was still watching him with a bit of worry.

Eros smiled, and the softer skin about his eyes crinkled sweetly. "Exactly, idiot." He took Adonis' only slightly larger hand into his own. "Value the passage."

Adonis frowned. "I'm not sure I understand what you're trying to say."

"Sex. Intimacy. You seem to think that the two words are one. They're not." Eros snorted, then added, "I would know."

Adonis twitched at the first word in surprise, then caught himself, remembering that however a desirable (not to mention winged) youth Eros presented himself as, he was still Eros—a god of supreme power and insightfulness.

"You know of wanting to do things with Dionysus. Yet you seem to be under the impression that all that matters is whether you cum or not."

Adonis spluttered briefly at the vulgar word—a word he had heard uttered only by the castle's crude stable boys—until Eros kindly shut him up by placing his hand over Adonis' mouth. He continued calmly, "Intimacy is something entirely different. Intimacy is part of sex, but of a whole new connotation. The journey itself is intimacy, Adonis. Pleasure for pleasure's sake, not to see who can ruin their robes first. Exploration. Imparting. Not worrying about anointing sheets, but sharing."

Eros grinned up at Adonis, apparently unable for keeping a solemn demeanor for what he deemed a feasible amount of time. "He's had sex before. We've all had sex before. But he's hardly experienced intimacy. Something tells me that you're the first to give him that, and receive it from him, as well." He suddenly swooped up to kiss Adonis on the nose, and danced out of reach, laughing as Adonis growled warningly and snapped a hand out to unsuccessfully try to catch him.

"Shameless," Adonis grumbled, rubbing at his nose.

Eros leered. "You like it." He briefly wondered if Adonis actually did like it or not.

"Why do I put up with you?" Adonis wondered aloud, crinkling his nose experimentally before glaring scorchingly at the love god.

"Because I'm not bad to look at for hours on end and give out free advice, no doubt." Eros gave him one last wink before sauntering off, just in case Adonis was going to return to moping.


End file.
